


bloodline

by mododiablo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Making Out, Multi, Swearing, angst if you squint hard enough, no beta we die like men, they're 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mododiablo/pseuds/mododiablo
Summary: oikawa rolled his eyes, he couldn’t be more annoyed by the sight in front of him, you hanging on iwaizumi’s back with your arms crossed against his chest, holding yourself from falling. he tried his best to get to like you even a little, but it was hard when you were a literal copy of him, loud, charming, and sadly, extremely attractive. and the worst part of that is that he had to share his iwa-chan with you.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 60





	bloodline

**Author's Note:**

> posted first on tumblr !!!! come say hi (@sadwentz)

oikawa rolled his eyes, he couldn't be more annoyed by the sight in front of him, you hanging on iwaizumi's back with your arms crossed against his chest, holding yourself from falling. he tried his best to get to like you even a little, but it was hard when you were a literal copy of him, loud, charming and sadly, extremely attractive. and the worst part of that, is that he had to share his iwa-chan with you.

after-class practice was cancelled because the coach had personal stuff to do that day, so oikawa found himself hanging with his fellow third years friends at iwaizumi's house, which was conveniently next to his own house so he didn't care at all if he stayed late. the big problem started when you arrived unexpectedly, saying with a smirk that iwaizumi forgot his math book on your house, that was also very conveniently a few blocks away from there. oikawa scowled, very irritated by your presence and how you managed to shift the whole atmosphere of the room with a few words, shifting all the attention to you.

he hated that so much, how you could get all the gazes on you that once were on him, making them yours forever. matsukawa and hanamaki were mocking the face he was making when you were on iwaizumi’s back hugging him, laughing loudly making oikawa’s mood sour instantly. “hiro, maybe we should leave, we have to do the… thing.” matsukawa said softly, narrowing his eyes, only hanamaki and oikawa hearing it with you busy giggling on iwaizumi’s ear. oikawa’s head snapped looking at them with wide eyes, begging silently that they wouldn't leave him alone with you and iwaizumi, the couple just shrugged and said their goodbyes to the house owner and you, leaving an oikawa looking everywhere but you two.

you lowered yourself from iwaizumi’s back and sat on the couch that was occupied by matsukawa and hanamaki a few minutes ago, iwaizumi sitting next to you moments later. oikawa murmured things you couldn’t quite catch, you watched him narrowing your eyes. “what was that, shittykawa?” your gentle smile did a 180º twist, now that you three were without the company of matsukawa and hanamaki, your voice was laced with venom. you sneered at oikawa’s frown and iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “y/n, don't tease him.”

‘are they on a first name basis? unacceptable.’ oikawa’s thoughts were filled with jealousy and anger at the same time, watching you smirk and hug his iwa-chan in front of him was enough to make him snap, he did his best to maintain composure in front of his best friend because he was a guest but you, you really made him go insane with a few words and looks. “get your arms off iwa-chan, right now.” iwaizumi looked away.

“and who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?” you scoffed as you stood up from the couch, you felt a hand grabbing your wrist and you turned your head to see iwaizumi’s pleading eyes looking directly into yours with his eyebrows furrowed, slightly shaking his head. you smirked and snatched your hand from his grasp, immediately walking towards the place oikawa was sitting.

oikawa watched you stand up from the couch and how you exchanged a few words with iwa-chan, you turned your head around and looked at him defiantly. he instantly got nervous, what was he supposed to do now? you defied his (very weak) command and iwaizumi didn't back him up, were you going to punch him? maybe spit on him? that's kind of kinky, no wait, why is he thinking that? he shook his head and watched you approach him quickly, sitting on his lap. “w-what are you doing?” 

“why do you think you can tell me what to do? are you jealous of me getting all iwa-chan’s attention? you know that porcupines have a low attention span.” you smiled wickedly and oikawa heard iwaizumi grunting softly ‘that’s not true.’ but all his attention was on you sitting on top of him literally owning the ambience of the room again, he gawked at you with his mouth slightly open. you watched how he stared you in awe, you raised an eyebrow and he shook his head, trying to gather coherent thoughts. “g-get off of me.”

you pouted, “you didn’t answer my question.”

oikawa rolled his eyes, now getting more annoyed, he was about to answer but iwaizumi had to interject. “yeah, crappykawa, answer her question.” oikawa gasped, feeling betrayed by his best friend, he crossed his arms as you stood up from his lap to sit now, to oikawa’s misfortune, on iwaizumi’s lap. his best friend made no sign of being uncomfortable by your behavior so he just groaned at the sight. 

“i'm leaving,” he stood up as quickly as possible and walked to the door. he made one last look to the couch where you were sitting with his friend, he frowned when he saw you laughing at something iwaizumi said. 

“c’mon tooru, don't go.” he heard iwaizumi say. 

he slammed the door on his way out. 

…

“hajime, you saw his face! he was so mad!” you snarked, iwaizumi rolled his eyes grinning, hugging you from behind with the two of you sitting on his bed. 

“you're such a bad person, he was so uncomfortable.” he put his forehead on your shoulder, snuggled against your neck and laughed at the memory of his friend frowning at your words and actions. “you showing up when i told you the guys were over? bold.”

“shut up, you actually left your math book in my house, maybe you planned this…” iwaizumi snorted and you felt his laugh rumbling against your back. ”you didn't help at all though, he was waiting for you to back him up and you betrayed him.” he suddenly stopped laughing and raised his head, you turned around to look at him and raised your eyebrows, he looked away flushed. “you’re so cute, hajime.”

“s-shut up, take me out on a date first.”

what. 

this was your time to blush, he smiled softly and snuggled again against the back part of your neck. what game were you playing with iwaizumi? you two weren't in a relationship, you two were only friends, right? you weren't on a name basis with every friend you had, you didn't cuddle with every person you knew, and you for sure didn't want to kiss every person who crossed your way, right? “we are just doing platonic cuddling, right?”

right?

“you're denser than me sometimes, y/n.” you laughed at that, you were about to answer but he continued, “do you want to date officially?”

“are you kidding me, why are you doing this to me, do you want to give me a heart attack, hajime?”

“is that... a no? because i mean, we are almost dating at this point, i really don't cuddle with anyone else.”

“shittykawa’s name is anyone else apparently,” you huffed, crossing your arms playfully. 

you could recall every time oikawa sent you a text with an additional picture of him and, in oikawa’s words, his iwa-chan snuggling with him on his bed. he wasn't the helpless victim (almost) everyone thought he was. 

iwaizumi fully blushed now, choking with his own spit at your words. “n-no, shut up.”

“don't give me that face, baby, it's so obvious, you're so obvious.”

“i don't know what you're talking about.” iwaizumi tried to ignore how the baby part of the sentence went directly to his heart, that at the moment it was beating loud on his chest. 

a light bulb went off on top of your head. thoughts were thought and decisions were made, it was indeed the most perfect plan your galaxy brain could think of. 

“hajime, i have an idea,” you paused, “i really like messing with people, y’know?” 

“yes gremlin, i know this very well.”

“we can date,” iwaizumi’s eyes widened, “just not yet.”

he frowned, “what do you have in mind? messing more with me?”

“no, i’m thinking about someone taller than you at the moment.”

“shut the fuck up.”

…

graduation was near, all of your friend group were eighteen already so big parties were approaching soon. matsukawa was already on the mission for convince his mother to let him borrow the house for a day to throw a party. hanamaki wanted to get some outfits bought before the big day so he dragged you along to buy him lunch. 

“you're such a rat, makki.”

“shut up, y/n, you can try clothes too.” he pouted and grabbed your hand to start walking fast, yanking you along the way. 

hanamaki thought skirts were fun, more when you had people to impress. you were just bored of seeing him trying strawberry dresses and skirts with weird patrons. you rolled your eyes everytime he came out from the dressing room with a new skirt and top, he thought he looked amazing and to be completely honest? it was true but you weren't there to feed his ego. “stop looking at me like that, i look amazing!” he turned around making the skirt flow around his muscular thighs, a good sight if someone asked you in the spot. 

“why did you drag me here? maybe oikawa was a better companion for this trip.” you grumbled crossing your arms, hanamaki grinned widely and laughed. “why are you laughing?”

“why do you have beef with oikawa?” you heard him murmur while he was getting in the dressing room again. 

“i don't have beef with shittykawa, he has beef with me.” you scoffed. hanamaki was well aware of the situation you had with oikawa, it was an ongoing fight that started in the first year of highschool, him feeling angry at the first moment he saw you all over his best friend, and you feeling irrationally jealous when he got all the attention. it started slowly as occasional comments and looks until escalated to full roasts and mean comments. it was okay for oikawa until you involved iwaizumi in the picture, his feelings started developing in ways he didn't even know. 

the first time oikawa felt irrational hate towards you that wasn't related to iwaizumi was when you got higher grades than him. oikawa was a smart and top student, he found a way to balance volleyball and his studies by working harder than anybody else in his grade. and there was you, with no need to study hard to get the best grades and being casually better than him in class. he tried to participate in every occasion in class and even when you were literally sleeping in class you had the right answer. 

the second time he felt absurdly mad at you was when in his own birthday party in the second year of highschool, the spotlight was taken from him in his own fucking birthday because you decided to crash there entertaining all the guests with your charming attitude, a really asshole move if you ask him. feeling let down by his own friends was really hitting a low blow. 

the third and most recent time he felt this nonsensical feeling of hatred for you was in the last official volleyball match seijoh had against the renew powerhouse karasuno high. oikawa seeing his best friend cry wasn't common but it wasn't a new thing for him, they were best friends after all. but it was a new thing you, seeing him cry and running towards him instantly after the match was over, almost pushing oikawa to the floor when he was talking to iwaizumi to hug him. oikawa was the one supposed to comfort iwa-chan on the court? what the fuck you were doing hugging and whispering comforting words on hajime’s ear? and why the fuck he was hugging you back?

you read this only in fanfiction, enemies to lovers kind of situation. you knew your feelings for iwaizumi were there from the beginning, and what you thought was hatred and the passion for bickering every time you encountered him was maybe… just maybe… something from outer space. 

cheesy, i know.

not that you were going to mention any piece of that, though.

“yeah sure, whatever you say.” hanamaki's voice brought you back into the reality of being in a dressing room with him wearing a fucking skirt. 

“shut up, makki, this femboy behavior it's turning me on.” he wheezed. 

“no, you shut the fuck up, only creampuffs and matsukawa issei have the honor of watching me in a skirt at the moment.” you snorted and watched him walk away again to only come back wearing the sweatpants he was wearing when you both first walked in to the store. 

“hot.” he nodded, smirking. 

“i know.”

…

“so you agreed to do what with iwaizumi?” matsukawa's face wasn't helping at all, his furrowed eyebrows analyzing every movement your face made. 

“we are going to fake date, yes.” 

“but you two are already dating.”

“that's not correct, we like each other but we are not dating.”

“what?” his voice sounded genuinely confused. you knew telling hanamaki wasn't the problem, it was matsukawa. 

he was the voice of reason, replacing iwaizumi in this particular case. hanamaki only questioned how you were gonna pull that off without making oikawa angry as fuck because iwaizumi didn't told him. the answer was easy, you were going to surprise him by showing up with iwaizumi hand by hand to the party, the main thing was getting a reaction from oikawa and then maybe laugh at him or something. 

“that is not going to work.” he stated. 

“why?” 

he didn't answer your question, “how is iwaizumi on board with this?”

“i gave him-” he quickly interrupted.

“nope, i don't need to know.” you snickered. iwaizumi agreed to cooperate with your dumb plan, he was kind of easy to corrupt sometimes. 

you wanted to play the ultimate game mind with oikawa’s head (maybe the last one?) and well, every friend you had (3) thought it was very stupid of you. yes you and iwaizumi maybe had feelings for each other, yes it was a recent discovery, but oikawa’s face when you flirted directly with his best friend in front of him always made you feel some kind of way. iwaizumi almost every time was part of your antics against oikawa because he liked doing them too, but there's no way he'll admit that. you noticed how iwaizumi watched oikawa in the three years you messed around in their friend group, they were childhood friends after all. it was for sure that their relationship wasn't only arguing and endless love for each other.

their bond wasn't something you wanted to mess up with, though, you loved their dynamic on and off court but you couldn't help being jealous of oikawa and his privilege of being a childhood friend. but thinking how iwaizumi still chose you after all made you think, can i be greedy?

oikawa would be surprised if he hears you're dating his best friend? yes. would that be the perfect ending to the endless beef you had with him? maybe.

“this is absurd. why do you have to pretend? why can you just date iwaizumi for real?”

“i don't know mattsun, i haven't thought about that.”

“how do you have good grades?”

“they're many types of intelligence, my dear.” he rolled his eyes. 

it was true though, it was a dumb plan with no reasoning behind it. why couldn't you tell oikawa directly that you wanted to date iwaizumi for real? did you just feel the need to have his approval for some reason? what was the deal with you pretending, trying to hide the truth? it was worth the five seconds face oikawa would put on? 

“i’m pretty sure iwaizumi didn't hear the whole idea because this is the stupidest thing i'd ever heard.” he snickered. 

“yeah maybe i was sucking his dick too hard.” you shrugged.

“disgusting.”

…

shittykawa: are you coming to the party?

iwaizumi: how tf i would not go to the party, shittykawa? i was part of the planning 

shittykawa: mean iwa-chan just come over to mattsun’s to do some pregame 🥳🥰

iwaizumi: dumbass, omw w y/n

shittykawa: ugh okay.

oikawa groaned loudly, throwing his phone to the couch next to him, gaining the attention of his two friends in the room. hanamaki gave him a funny look while matsukawa just shook his head with amusement. 

“why are both of you looking at me like that?” oikawa grumbled, mixing drinks angrily. 

“stop whining, you always whine like that when you're texting iwaizumi.” hanamaki said, taking a seat next to matsukawa who slightly snuggled against him. oikawa stayed silent, the duo knew exactly why he was complaining. 

you and iwaizumi arrived thirty minutes later holding hands, as planned. oikawa’s surprised face wasn't anywhere in sight, you frowned as you greeted him. on the other hand, iwaizumi noticed how the smile oikawa had on his face was one of the fakest he had to provide to the public, he immediately wanted to ask him what was happening but you squeezed his hand, so he shifted his attention to you, again. 

you took a seat on the free couch in front of hanamaki and matsukawa, iwaizumi following you still holding your hand. 

“god, i hate people.” oikawa gulped down his mixed drink and turned around, walking to the kitchen alone. 

“what?”

“did you forget the whole show you did walking in holding hands with your lowkey fake lover boy?” iwaizumi blushed and you raised your eyebrows, unimpressed. 

it was unexpected, yeah. why oikawa didn't throw a tantrum? it wasn't the anticipated reaction you wanted to see, you only wanted to mess with him a little but got a fake smile instead. your head was a mess, this feeling wasn't what you were expecting at all, it was wrong and it's not that you felt bad every time you did something wrong against oikawa but the way his face fell for a second the moment he saw you holding hands with iwaizumi and how he fixed it with a fake smile made your stomach churn. 

“should i talk to him?”

“you of all people? no.” you crossed your arms, pouting. 

iwaizumi tilted his head looking at you, smiling softly, “maybe you should, but without trying to rile him up.” the duo shared a look, shrugging at the same time. 

“i mean, if iwaizumi says so.” matsukawa grinned at you, knowingly. 

you stood up sighing dramatically, gaining a few giggles from hanamaki's part. iwaizumi finally freed your hand giving you a last squeeze and a smile. you walked away slowly until the three men couldn't see you in the hallway. 

“imagine tooru and y/n getting along, that's the dream dude.” iwaizumi sipped on his drink and didn't realize that the duo went incredibly silent. “what?” 

“now is tooru and y/n? are you about to have a threesome?” hanamaki wheezed and matsukawa grinned widely, seeing how iwaizumi’s face flushed. 

…

“oikawa tooru.”

oikawa yelped. 

“fuck, y/n, don't scare me like that.” you chuckled and walked in, closing the door behind you. 

you were about to talk but he started first. “are you dating iwa-chan?” 

shit. this was not supposed to go this way. 

“no.” it was almost true, though. 

“why did you came holding hands with him then?” he asked lowly, almost letting the jealousy out. 

“i wanted to mess with you.” he looked taken aback for a second, but regained his composure immediately. 

“that's fucked up, even for you.” is he crying? he was sitting on the aisle of the kitchen. you approached carefully. 

he made eye contact with you when you were standing in front of him, you looked up because yeah, he was tall. he smiled weakly and a few tears fell getting his skinny jeans a wet patch. this whole situation backfired you, he wasn't supposed to break down in front of you because you tried to  
make him feel bad. he was one of the strongest people you knew, how he was breaking down for a silly joke you planned on him? it wasn't that bad, it wasn't that fucked up as he said. 

“oikawa i have feelings for iwaizumi, i just wanted to tease you as i always do, i didn't wanted to make you cry.”

“you always take all the credit, huh? do you think i’m crying because you held hands with iwa-chan? you both always fucking cuddle in front of me,” he scoffed, looking away, “he chose you, y/n, there's no chance for me now.” 

suddenly you felt like the worst person in the world, you weren't just taking his best friend from him as a joke, you were taking his, now revealed, love interest.

“i like bickering with you.” you stated. 

his eyes widened, “what?”

“it makes me feel good, isn't that weird?”

“don't you hate me?”

your features softened, “i never hated you, i just wanted to be you for a moment, being his childhood friend was, a very good advantage.” you admitted, scratching your neck. “and he didn't only chose me, don't be dumb.”

he looked offended, “i don't hate you but don't call me dumb, and, what do you mean?”

“sorry, it's the habit.” you smiled sheepishly, “don't you see how he looks at you? are you even denser than me?”

“i don't see what you see.”

“yes maybe that's why you have to use glasses.” he scoffed, shaking his head and smiling. 

“women are not funny.”

“i'll tell iwaizumi you said that.” you threatened. 

“please don't, he's gonna destroy my bloodline.” you cackled, it was very accurate. 

both of you stayed silent for a minute, just enjoying the quietness of the room and the muffled laughs of the next room. it was weird having a normal conversation with oikawa, a good weird. you remembered how he was crying a few minutes ago because you snatched his highschool sweetheart from him, so, sadly, you had an idea. 

“now that you stopped crying those ugly tears, we can have a real talk right now.” that caught his attention, “i would like to date iwaizumi, and i know for a fact that you want that too,” he nodded slowly, “so maybe, if this is not weird for you…” he looked like he was gonna jump on top of you if you didn't talk faster. “maybe, just maybe, we can date him at the same time.”

“what the fuck.” you and oikawa jumped at the deep voice, you didn't even hear the door opening and oikawa was very much concentrated hearing what you had to say. “are you trying to play games with me now, oikawa?”

you rolled your eyes, “c’mon hajime, we are in name basis, remember? do you call hanamaki, takahiro?” iwaizumi looked disgusted, you chuckled. “see? i know you like oikawa don't play dumb now.” oikawa looked pale, like he was gonna faint any second. 

iwaizumi looked terrified too, “does iwa-chan... likes me?” you sighed, trying to let them confess their feelings at their own pace. 

“yes yes, feelings, yes. i tried something and it came out wrong, like me.” you laughed at your own joke and the two boys looked at you weirdly. “oops, sorry, but yeah, maybe we can try this out. we are now going to university in a few months and i can bet my ass that we are going to the same one.” 

“i mean, sure, why not.”

…

a few hours later.

“are they sandwiching iwaizumi?” hanamaki leaned on matsukawa, kind of whisper-screaming in this ear because the music was very loud. 

“yeah, they're. look,” the song changed and it was full reggaeton mode grinding on each other song. “oof, poor iwaizumi, he has to be in charge of two idiots now.”

“for what i see, they're taking good care of the shorty king right there.” 

and it really looked like that, you were in front of iwaizumi, kissing his neck with your hands on his lower abdomen and oikawa was behind him, grinding shamelessly against his ass kissing the other side of his neck. 

“don't let him hear you say that, hiro. he's going to destroy your bloodline.” 

“i hope he does.”


End file.
